


The One Where Derek Loves Disney

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Derek loves Disney, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Pining Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek likes to pretend he doesn't like Disney but he secretly loves it. Stiles notices and starts requesting Disney movies every pack night and plans a trip to Disney World for the pack, and of course Derek.





	The One Where Derek Loves Disney

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write anything while I'm at Disney World. That obviously didn't work. If anything it inspired me to write this. This is not beta read so any mistakes are my own.

It has become a well-known fact among the pack that Derek is a book nerd. What the pack doesn't know is that Derek also has a huge love for Disney. He pretends to be annoyed when the pack suggests watching Disney movies but is secretly pleased when they choose one to watch, his eyes alight and riveted to the screen. No one notices because no one pays that much attention, except for Stiles. Noticing things is what Stiles does, especially when it comes to Derek. 

Of course, Stiles becoming aware of Derek’s love for Disney movies meant that most of the time it was Stiles suggesting they watch one during movie nights. No one suspects anything, just assumes Stiles suddenly has a love for Disney movies. Which he does, of course. But he also loves to see Derek smile whenever Stiles suggests one before he quickly covers it up.

Stiles first started paying attention to Derek as a way to figure the man out. He wanted to see what was beyond all the scowls and pushing against walls. Stiles knew Derek had been through hell and if anyone had a reason to hate the world it was him but something told Stiles there was something more to Derek than the tough exterior he displayed to the world. Stiles wasn’t disappointed. 

He saw it when Derek saved Scott from Victoria Argent, then again with the way he behaved with the betas. Sure, he had some issues at first but once he got used to being an alpha Derek was great with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Stiles saw the way he would let Erica test out different makeup products on him, how he could comfort Isaac whenever he was upset, and just sit and discuss books with Boyd. The biggest thing Stiles noticed was that Derek actually _listened_ to Stiles when he talked. Everyone else seemed to tune him out or tell him to shut up. And while Derek might have told Stiles to shut up from time to time Stiles found that Derek actually pays attention to what he says. 

He found that out one night during a pack meeting when Stiles was trying to explain that the monster they were dealing with was a spiteful group of pixies. At one point Jackson had turned to Stiles and said “What the hell are you even talking about Stilinski?” To which Derek had replied “He was explaining the best way to deal with the pixies. Maybe you should actually start paying attention Jackson.” Derek had given Stiles a small smile which Stiles returned before going back to explaining how to handle the pixies. 

Then during their senior year of high school Derek had the Hale house rebuilt so that the pack had someplace they could call home. With that came movie nights and Stiles’ realization that Derek Hale is a closeted Disney lover. Stiles first noticed it whenever the pack put on The Great Mouse Detective. Derek remained silent when the movie was picked out but when Stiles had glanced his way during the movie Derek had his eyes riveted to the screen and a small smile on his face. 

Stiles wasn’t sure at first if it was that movie or all Disney movies that Derek secretly enjoyed so he decided to test it out. During the next pack movie night Stiles suggested they watch Mulan. When Derek’s vote was the deciding vote Stiles for once remained quiet rather than pleading his case, wanting to leave the decision completely in Derek’s hands. Derek had just rolled his eyes and told the pack to just let Stiles watch Mulan. When “I’ll Make a Man Out of You” had come on Stiles caught Derek mouthing the words. One of the most memorable moments had been when Stiles saw Derek crying during The Fox and the Hound. Derek had been quick to cover it up and Stiles made sure to look away before Derek saw Stiles watching him. 

It became a regular thing after that. Stiles would suggest a Disney movie at pack night, Derek would be the deciding vote, and Stiles would spend most of the movie paying more attention to Derek’s reactions than the actual movie. Neither the pack nor Derek caught onto what Stiles was doing. It became harder once the pack went to college and the movie nights were less frequent but that didn’t stop Stiles. Stiles just started sending Derek Disney related memes and posted songs on his Facebook, which Stiles had made him get when they all left for college. Derek had complained but Stiles knew Derek liked having a way to be kept up to date on their lives, and maybe Stiles just liked having another way to keep in touch with Derek.

Once Stiles was certain of Derek’s love for Disney he started planning. He of course had to get the pack on board otherwise Derek probably wouldn’t go along with it. Even with the pack on board Stiles knew there would be issues. The plan was simple, at least to Stiles. As a present for the pack graduating college they would all go to Disney World and Derek would come along. It surprisingly wasn’t that hard to get the pack to agree to go, the problem was convincing Derek to go. Which is what Stiles has been trying to do for a good half hour. Stiles was determined though. He would follow Derek around all day if that’s what it took to get Derek to agree to go.

“Come _on_ Derek.” Stiles says from his seat next to Derek on the couch “It’s a pack trip. We need you there.”

Derek glares at Stiles, but Stiles can see his resolve is starting to waver “I don’t see why we can’t just go to Disneyland.”

“Because Disneyland is basically right around the corner. We could go there any time. Disney World is a completely different experience, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek grumbles, not bothering to comment on Stiles’ argument.

“Please, Der. It would mean a lot to the pack. And to me.”

Derek studies Stiles for a moment, his eyes searching for something, before he nods “Fine. I’ll go.”

Stiles cheers triumphantly and hugs Derek “Thanks Derek! You won’t regret this!” 

Stiles leaves the room to tell the rest of the pack and doesn’t notice the way Derek’s eyes follow him as he leaves, too wrapped up in finalizing the plans in his head. 

What Derek didn’t know was that Stiles had already made most of the reservations months ago before he even asked if Derek would go. Stiles had been almost certain he would, both because he wanted to please the pack and because he loved Disney so of course he would want to go. Since everything was all booked they just made to decide where they were going when and make their fast passes, as well as decide who was sleeping where. 

A few weeks later the pack are boarding a plane to Orlando ready to start their adventure. Stiles and Derek wound up sitting next to each, maybe because Stiles had made it that way but no one else needed to know that. They would also be sharing a room since the rest of the pack were all paired up. Stiles is a little nervous about sharing a room with Derek for a week but tries to do his best to keep it under control. He doesn’t need the pack picking up on it and asking him about it. 

Stiles is just grateful there are two beds, the last thing he needs is to have to share a bed with Derek. He’d probably wind up cuddling the man in his sleep and who knows what Derek would do. Maybe kill him. Or make him sleep on the floor. Or in the hallway. Then again Derek has been more touchy feely lately so he might not have cared. 

Stiles has been watching Derek ever since they boarded the plane, hoping to see some sort of reaction from him. He starts getting tired, however, and finds himself dosing off. He wakes up when they’re about to land in Orlando and finds that he fell asleep with his head against Derek’s shoulder. 

“Sorry about that.” Stiles says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

Derek just grins at him, actually grins “It’s alright. You’re probably tired from all the planning you’ve been doing. Plus, I hear there’s something about planes that makes people tired.”

“Probably a mixture of both.” 

Stiles feels his excitement returning as the plane makes its way to the gate. By the time they’ve exited the plane Stiles is practically running towards baggage claim. Derek manages to keep up with him while the rest of the pack lag a little bit behind.

“You know it’s going to be a little while before our bags even get there.” Derek says with a laugh.

“I know. But I want to be the first ones there so we can get our bags right when they come out.”

They do get their bags as soon as they come out, and then Stiles practically sprints out the door to get their rental cars. Derek had drawn the line at riding bus so they rented two cars that Derek happily paid for. His reasoning being that he was going to have to spend all day at the parks surrounded by smelly people, he didn’t want to have to endure it on the cramp space of the bus. The rest of the pack had agreed. 

The first park they go to is the Magic Kingdom. Stiles sees Derek’s eyes light up at the sight of the park as their walking in. He doesn’t even complain when Stiles insists they all get hats or ears, but smiles and looks around at the display for one he wants. When Derek has picks out a Mickey hat Scott asks Stiles if he’s going to get the matching Minnie one. Stiles does if only to see the look on Scott’s face. Derek’s blush is a little surprising though, but he happily wears his hat when Stiles hands it to him. 

The rest of the day passes in a blur between rides and meeting characters. By the time 8 p.m. rolls around the pack look exhausted and are talking about wanting to head back to the hotel. Stiles wants to stay put, insisting on seeing the fireworks. No one else seems to want to so Stiles just says he’ll take the bus back. Surprisingly, Derek stays behind with him.

“You didn’t have to stay. I know how much you wanted to avoid the buses.” Stiles tells him.

“I didn’t like the idea of leaving you here alone.” Derek tells him “Plus you smelled sad when everyone said they wanted to leave.”

“I just want everyone to have a good time, especially you.” Stiles blushes a bit, realizing what he just said. 

“Why is it so important to you that I enjoy this?” Derek asks, the fireworks starting but his attention is more focused on Stiles.

“I know you have a secret love for Disney Derek. You might be able to fool the rest of the pack but you can’t fool me. And I wanted to do something to make you happy.” Stiles says, looking down at his feet.

Derek tilts Stiles’ chin up, trying to make the man looking at him but Stiles keeps his attention focused on the fireworks “You did this for me?” Stiles just nods “But why?”

Stiles looks at Derek now, to see Derek watching him with curious but hopeful eyes and decides to be honest “Because I care about you. And not in the way I care about my Dad or the rest of the pack. It’s so much more than that. _Bigger_ than that. Sometimes the enormity of it scares me because I know how easy it would be for you to break my heart. But it’s also calming because I know if there’s one person who wouldn’t purposefully hurt me it’s you.”

“What are you saying Stiles?” Derek asks, his voice sounding a little rough.

“I’m saying that I love you, Derek.”

Derek smiles a shy smile before leaning in until their foreheads are touching “I love you too.” Derek kisses him, the sound of fireworks still going off in the background. Sure, it might be a little bit cliche but Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can fine me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
